Day 8 antagonists
This is a list of characters with articles or unnamed characters entries who were antagonists during Day 8. The mastermind behind Day 8's events were high-ranking Russian officials (including Mikhail Novakovich and Yuri Suvarov) who covertly financed Kamistan splinter cell agents to assassinate Kamistani President Omar Hassan. Russian crime syndicates Laitanan gun smugglers Vladimir Laitanan: independent Russian gangster who was CTU's best lead in the Red Square investigation; contact and supporter of RS but not a direct member; stabbed by Renee Walker * Lugo Elson: Vladimir's lieutenant who implicitly distrusted Renee Walker; hit with throwing knife by Jack Bauer * Henchman: subordinate of Laitanan; shot by Cole Ortiz * Ziya Dakhilov: an associate of Vladimir Laitanan under house arrest during Day 8; shot by a suspicious Laitanan Red Square crime syndicate interrogates the leader of Red Square, Sergei Bazhaev.]] Sergei Bazhaev: boss of the Red Square syndicate who used Davros to attempt the assassination against Omar Hassan, and later personally oversaw the sale of Nuclear fuel rods to the Kamistan splinter cell * Davros: professional killer and gang sub-commander tasked to assassinate Omar Hassan ** Red Square sniper: hit man working for Davros to kill Victor Aruz and his associates ** Red Square spotter: hit man working for Davros to kill Victor Aruz and his associates * Josef Bazhaev: Sergei's older son/apprentice * Oleg Bazhaev: Sergei's younger son who was in charge of the smuggling of the rods * Dimitri: Sergei's primary enforcer ** Andre: enforcer, accomplice of Dimitri ** Mikhail: enforcer, accomplice of Dimitri ** Bazhaev's henchman: enforcer, accomplice of Dimitri ** Bazhaev's henchman: enforcer, accomplice of Dimitri * Luka: smuggler tasked to transport the nuclear fuel rods ** Anton: smuggler, the driver of Luka's truck * Bazhaev's bodyguard: one of Sergei's bodyguards at his restaurant Kamistan splinter cell , leader of a plot to threaten the use of a dirty bomb against NYC.]] Farhad Hassan: betrayed his brother Omar Hassan in an effort to make Kamistan a nuclear power; originally the leader of the cell; after Samir threatened to use the rods against NY, Farhad, fearing the disastrous retaliations against Kamistan that this would cause, backed out; shot and killed by Ali * General Wasim: a leader of the opposition party in Kamistan who planned the coup against Omar ** Farrin: soldier loyal to Wasim * General Amiri: another leader of the opposition party who was one of the first arrested in Kamistan Samir Mehran: leader of the cell's ground conspirators, usurped Farhad's plan after he backed out, and used his own crew to demand the surrender of Omar Hassan leveraging the nuclear fuel rods against the US * Tarin Faroush: one of the conspiracy's deep cover operatives who was dating Omar's daughter * Dana Walsh: mole at CTU who supported the cell through her Russian backers * Ahman: technician who worked to arm the dirty bomb * Ali: Samir's lieutenant * Marcos Al-Zacar: one of Samir's men, he was chosen to eliminate Farhad Hassan * Hamid: terrorist who helped Tarin escape from the NYPD * Navid: one of Samir's men, he oversaw the transfer of Omar Hassan to Samir * Samir's sniper: one of Samir's shooters who pinned down Jack Bauer * Blonde-wig woman: kidnapped the cooperative Omar Hassan * Garage terrorist: helped kidnap the cooperative Omar Hassan American sedition group General David Brucker: influential military leader who plotted to kidnap Omar Hassan to placate terrorists, against the President's will. * Adrion Bishop: serviceman loyal to General Brucker who personally handed over Omar Hassan to Tarin Faroush ** Donner: one of Bishop's men ** Mathis: one of Bishop's men Rob Weiss: initially reluctant but key participant in Brucker's plot to subvert President Taylor Russian conspirators .]] Yuri Suvarov: President of the Russian Federation; the mastermind behind the day's devastating events who supported the Kamistan splinter cell in regards to the murder of President Omar Hassan as the peace treaty would not be to Russia's benefit; issued orders to Novakovich to destroy the peace agreement, as well as sanctioning the assassination of Renee Walker to cover up Russia's involvement * Mikhail Novakovich - Russian foreign minister and delegate to the peace accords; directly supported Samir Mehran's coup against President Omar Hassan, following orders from Yuri Suvarov and later working with Charles Logan and Jason Pillar to conceal their involvement after being blackmailed. ** Pavel Tokarev - Novakovich's diplomatic attaché and hired assassin. Disguised as an EMT, he gave Samir Mehran a lethal injection to keep Samir from revealing the Russian involvement, then assassinated Renee Walker on suspicion that she recognized him during the process. He later worked with Jason Pillar to attempt to assassinate Jack Bauer and Meredith Reed in an effort to obtain the evidence of the Russian's involvement with the day's events. He also kept track of Dana Walsh's progress before Day 8. *** Dana Walsh: a mole at CTU working for the Russians and reporting to Pavel Tokarev *** Operative #1: one of Pavel's four subordinates at Turner's Department Store *** Operative #2: one of Pavel's four subordinates at Turner's *** Operative #3: one of Pavel's four subordinates at Turner's American cover-up group conspires with current president Allison Taylor to cover-up Suvarov's activity in order to protect the peace treaty.]] Charles Logan: manipulated President Allison Taylor into covering up the Russians' involvement in the day's events and sidelining Ethan Kanin, also organized the torture of Dana Walsh by private contractors, and later had Jack Bauer targeted for murder, and covered up Yuri Suvarov's involvement in the conspiracy, all in an effort to preserve the peace treaty by placating the Russians * Allison Taylor: allowed President Logan to cover up the Russians' involvement and went along with his plans, later on illegally had a reporter arrested in order to obtain the evidence against the Russians; after seeing Jack's recording, she repented and planned to resign * Jason Pillar: Logan's executive assistant who suggested that Mark Bledsoe and his operatives be used to discover what information Dana Walsh knew about the Russian involvement in the day's events. ** Eden Linley: assistant of Pillar sent with him to CTU to help hunt down Jack Bauer. * Mark Bledsoe: private operative working for Charles Logan who took Dana Walsh into custody and took her to a secure location to torture her into giving the evidence of the Russian's involvement under the orders of Allison Taylor. ** Haigney: Bledsoe's security coordinator ** Contractor: One of Bledsoe's subordinates ** Second contractor: One of Bledsoe's subordinates ** Mullins: Bledsoe's roof sentry * Nantz: commando sent by Charles Logan to ambush Jack Bauer and kill him ** Nantz's man: a subordinate of Nantz Others * Victor Aruz: leader of the group of smugglers hired by Red Square to escort Russian hitmen into the USA ** Manuel Escobar: one of Victor's men who was killed shortly before Day 8 began ** Mauricio Tellez: one of Victor's men who was killed before or at the start of Day 8 * John Mazoni: NYPD officer who mistook Jack Bauer for a cop killer and beat him severely * Kevin Wade: blackmailed Dana Walsh about her secretive past to rob an NYPD evidence lock-up with Nick Coughlin ** Nick Coughlin: Kevin's friend who robbed the NYPD evidence lock-up and severely beat NYPD officer Chiarella Category:Lists Category:Day 8 antagonists